


About That...

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, POV Second Person, just a little fluff to satisfy all your fluffy needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home to find a sleeping reader and decides to snoop on his/her laptop. Cuteness ensues. Second Person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About That...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope your holidays went well. Here's a small little fluff fic for you. I wrote it as F/M but there are no specific pronouns or nicknames to determine gender, so basically, this doesn't necessarily have to be F/M. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

You were splayed on your stomach across your queen-sized mattress with your laptop in front of you and your sleeping cat beside you.

Tom was supposed to come home in a few days from traveling, and it was getting harder and harder to contain your joy. You were surfing the internet for a while before you decided to search for some pictures of your beloved boyfriend. Several images popped up and you clicked on the first to enlarge it. It was from his “get together” with Cookie Monster. That little clip always made you smile like an idiot. You continued scrolling through the hundreds of pictures until you came across one of your favorites.

 _He’s such a beautiful man,_ you swooned to yourself. His blue eyes were absolutely stunning, and the light scruff on his face looked gorgeous with his sharp cheekbones. You adored Tom.

You had met in a bookstore, a small one near your apartment. You both reached for the same work, _King Lear_ , at the same moment, and you hit it off immediately.

 _“Oh, sorry! I’m sorry,”_ you'd apologized, retracting your hand.

 _“No, no it's completely fine!”_ He had assured you. You'd looked up, stunned by his statuesque features. Judging by the look in his azure eyes, he'd fancied you just as much. Conversations of Shakespearean literature ensued as he had offered to pay for your copy and then proceeded to take you out for coffee.

He told you he was an actor, mostly small productions and plays at the moment, but yearning for something larger. You told him about yourself—your job, your studies, your cat. It was just so easy to be open with Tom.

You couldn't believe it had almost been four years since then. It was amazing how even just the thought of that man could still let butterflies loose in your stomach.

You grinned as you opened a new tab and went to your favorite fan fiction website. You knew exactly what you wanted.

The Tom Hiddleston/reader tag showed up first. You sighed happily as you crossed your ankles and propped your chin up with your left hand. You selected a fluffy little piece that you'd read a few times before and started to read.

You loved these little stories that his fans wrote. Most of them were cute and very sweet, and made you imagine going on these made up dates with Tom.

There were also some stories you had read that you would never tell a soul about. These stories were filed into the depths of your mind as some of your favorites. If Tom ever found out, you don’t know how he’d take it.

You decided to read one.

The heat from your laptop and your sleeping cat made you yawn, and at some point, you pushed your computer forward, laid your head on crossed arms, and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Tom arrived home early from his meetings with a director and called for you. When you didn’t answer, he decided to change into comfier clothing. He made his way into your shared bedroom and saw you passed out on the bed. He chuckled to himself as he changed into sweats and a v-neck.

He knelt down on the carpet at the foot of the bed and turned your laptop to face him. He flicked the mousepad a few times to wake it up. The login screen displayed and he chucked to himself again.

“t-w-h-i-d-d-l-e-s-t-o-n,” he whispered as he typed and hit enter, loading up your desktop. Your internet browser popped up and the first word he saw was—

“Tom,” you murmured, and he jumped a little.

He looked at you, but you were still sound asleep. He sighed, relieved as he smiled and played with a strand of your disheveled hair. He turned his attention to the screen again.

He scrolled up to the top of the page and began reading. "Oh..." He winced at the subject matter. His brows furrowed as he read through the wordiness of it all, surprised that he couldn't make himself stop.

His eyes grew wide with surprise as he read further.

“ _Oh_ ,” he whispered, amusement in his voice. He finished the fic and decided to use his newfound knowledge to his advantage. He closed the lid and placed the laptop on your desk. He then knelt at the foot of the bed again and tapped your shoulder. You didn’t stir, and he decided to try a different method.

He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself so his knees were at either side of your back. He leaned forward and kissed your forehead.

“Love,” he drew out. “I’m home.”

You still didn’t react. Tom huffed softly. Then he got an idea.

He growled low as he nipped your earlobe. The corner of your mouth twitched ever so slightly, and Tom grinned. He pressed soft, feather-light kisses just below your ear and watched as your body slowly shifted onto your side. Still not satisfied, Tom nibbled on the shell of your ear.

“Darling~,” he purred, “Wake up.” He kissed your cheek. “I’m home.” Then your forehead.

Your eyes gently fluttered open to find a grinning Tom looking at you. You stretched your body and groaned quietly beneath him.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he greeted.

Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Your eyes closed gently as he deepened it, coaxing your lips open with his tongue.

Suddenly, your eyes snapped open as you felt Tom bite at your bottom lip, and you pulled away from the kiss.

“Tom, what was-”

“Oh, just a little something I picked up. Don’t you like it?” He pouted slightly. You offered a small smile.

“I did. It was... Surprisingly pleasant,” you replied. Tom’s eyes sparkled. He cupped your cheek with his right hand while he played with locks of your hair in his left.

“I’ve missed you, my love,” he said as he rubbed circles onto your cheek with his thumb.

“I bet I’ve missed you more, Tom,” you jested. He cocked his head to the side with a smirk and narrowed his eyes.

“Would you like to make a wager on that?”

Just then he started tickling your sides and you burst into laughter. You inched your way to the edge of the bed with tears in your eyes as you slid out from beneath Tom and ran for the kitchen.

“Tom!” you exclaimed, “Stop! I can’t take it,” you admitted, out of breath.

Tom came rushing into the kitchen with a grin plastered on his face, his eyes full of mischief and joy.

“Darling, you’ll have to try harder than that,” he chuckled, as he lunged toward you. You evaded his attack by running back into the bedroom and closing the door. You used your body to barricade it.

“Thomas, I am going to _die_ if you don’t stop!” you exaggerated through the door, with the biggest smile on your face. You didn’t hear him in the hall. You stayed leaning against the door just in case. After a few minutes, you decided to check on him.

“Tom?” you called. He didn’t answer. “Tom, where did you go?” Still nothing. You sighed as you opened the door to look for your sore loser of a boyfriend.

“I don’t think so!”

You yelped as Tom’s arms snaked around your waist from behind and lifted you into the air. You kicked your legs out to try to get back to the ground, but your efforts were useless.

“How the hell did you manage that?” you questioned. He chuckled lightheartedly.

“You know the master bathroom has 2 doors, love. I just simply went through.” You had forgotten about that during your game of chase. Tom set you down on the bed and crawled over you.

“I love you, Tom,” you said. Tom smiled and kissed you softly.

“I love you too, darling. Now, about that little story you were reading earlier...” Your eyes went wide, and your cheeks blazed.


End file.
